


VIC and the TIME OF THE WEEK

by Harushira_kun



Category: Vanier Improv Company (VCP)
Genre: Other, RPF, real person fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harushira_kun/pseuds/Harushira_kun
Summary: An improvised fanfiction.





	VIC and the TIME OF THE WEEK

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.

The director could have written this himself, but he didn't leave enough time to do so. He's sorry but y'all will do great anyway. It'll be hilarious.

In fact, that's who this fic is about in the first place. 

Thank you, that's all. Have a good improv session, and to the person who stumbles upon this months, years, or decades from now, the director is sorry that he's procrastinated so long. But it's still funny, right?

RIP Ethan Mofford 

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
